Caution Video
Caution Video is a Japanese home video company. Logo: On a black background, we see a shirtless man (possibly naked) from the waist up howling or screaming while we zoom in on his face. The word "CAUTION" (in pinkish red, with the C looking like a serpent that goes under the stylized "A" and "U") appears, with the byline "films that break the mold" (also in pinkish red) (A quote by Joe from Prison Train 1938) appearing below it. The Japanese words "株式会社'タカラ'映像事業部" (A Film Division of The Takara Company) fade in below. The man remains unknown. Info Availability> This logo was often found in VHS tapes of Japanese B-movies like Godzilla,Meet The Feebles,Hammerhead, and more. Scare Factor> Medium, bordering on high for the howling variant, and high to nightmare for the screaming variant. Many will be unnerved by the dark atmosphere and the nonsensical subject matter. The timpani hit may also startle a few. Those who are used to it will have less of a problem, and some may love its overall weirdness. Category:Home Video Companies Category:Japanese Companies Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Beige Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Halloween logos Category:1986 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1994 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:VHS Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that contains screaming Category:Logos that scare OJ (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare the Popplio Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Rowlet Category:Logos that scare the Litten Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that make Jonas Van Geel laugh Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that make popstar56 laugh Category:Logos that not scare Dora And DoraYes FrozenNo's Sam Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Chiller Anime Block (Channel-tan) Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Sineskwela Characters Category:Logos that could scare Mushroom Kingdom People Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Taken From The Zombie Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Taken From The Monster Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Eevee scream Category:2008 Category:Japanese Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Japanese Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Aang (Avatar Worlds) cry for dear life. Category:Logos that scare Sokka Avatar The Last Airbender and makes hin shit his dick Category:Logos that scare firebenders Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that screams Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that howled Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that contains howling Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make you want to stop changing the categories Category:We are so dead. Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Pornography Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Face Logos Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:High Ranked Logos Category:1920 Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:It human like a wolf Category:Japan Category:Kevin's favourite logos Category:Logos that make Kevin transform into his wolf form. Then Kevin (in his wolf morph) attacks Marcelino while protecting Brina-corn. Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:C Category:A Category:U Category:T Category:I Category:O Category:N Category:Vi Category:D Category:Eo Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Tokyo Category:Logos that scare the Banana Splits Category:Logos that scare the LNaJ 2 characters Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Scary Logos Scared By Sheen Estevez From "Planet Sheen". Category:Logos that scare mr. blueberry Category:Logos that give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump